tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Alavaka Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Alavaka Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. At one time the Blessed One lived in Alavi in the domains of the non-human âëavaka. 2. Then the non-human âëavaka said to the Blessed One: "Recluse, go out." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and went out. When the Blessed One went out he said "Recluse, come in." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and entered. 3. For the second time the non-human âëavaka said to the Blessed One: "Recluse, go out." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and went out. When the Blessed One went out he said "Recluse, come in." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and entered. 4. For the third time the non-human âëavaka said to the Blessed One: "Recluse, go out." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and went out. When the Blessed One went out he said "Recluse, come in." The Blessed One said "All right, friend," and entered. 5. For the fourth time the non-human âëavaka said to the Blessed One: "Recluse, go out." 6. "Friend, I will not go out. Do what you want to do." 7. "Recluse, I will ask you a question, if you fail to explain it, I will confuse your mind, or split your heart or taking you by the feet will throw you to the other bank of the of the river." 8. "Friend, in this world together with its gods, Màras, Brahmas, the Community of recluses and Brahmins and gods and men, I do not see anyone who could confuse my mind, split my heart or taking me by the feet could throw me to the other bank of the of the river. Yet friend, ask what you desire to ask." (âëavaka:) 9. "What is the foremost wealth for man and what well practiced brings pleasantness? : Of tastes, what is the foremost and living how is the livelihood noble?" (The Blessed One:) 10. "Faith is the foremost wealth for man and : the Teaching well practiced brings pleasantness : Of tastes, the foremost is the taste of truth : and living wisely the livelihood is noble." (âëavaka:) 11. "How should we cross the flood : and how should we cross the ocean? : How do we end unpleasantness : and how is a person purified?" (The Blessed One:) 12. "With faith you cross the flood : and with diligence the ocean : With effort end unpleasantness : and with wisdom purify yourself." (âëavaka:) 13. "How is wisdom gained and how is the wealth enjoyed? : How do we become famous and how do we make friendly ties? : Going from this to the other world, how does one not grieve?" (The Blessed One:) 14. "Placing faith in enlightenment : and the Teaching which leads to extinction, : Diligently listen and : applying yourself to it, gain wisdom. :"Those that energetically and suitably endure : the situation, enjoy the wealth. : Becoming truthful you become famous : and giving gifts you make friendly ties. :"Someone going from this to the other world : does not grieve acting in this manner. : If a faultless householder has faith and these four, : Such as truth, taming, resolution and benevolence, :"He does not grieve gone to the other world : Now go and widely question other recluses and Brahmins, : Whether a lot of truth, taming, benevolence and patience is evident here." (âëavaka:) 15. What's there to question now from recluses and Brahmins? : Today I know what is useful for the other world. : It's for my good that the Blessed One came to Alavi, : Today I know given to whom is of great fruit : Now I will wander from village to village and from one city to another, : And venerate the rightfully Enlightened One and the pure Teaching.